


let there be light

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creation, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches as God creates the Heavens and the Earth. Gabriel tells him he was created for a very special purpose: to rescue the Righteous Man from Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let there be light

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first things first: A lot of the information in here is biblical and accurate in that sense. A few things aren't because I have theories on how angels were created and how they appear as celestial beings. This is the seven days of creation from Castiel's point of view, along with a little on how he rescues Dean.
> 
> This isn't really a love story but this is how I imagine Castiel first falling in love with Dean, and tagged Dean/Cas so it will be easier to find. I felt extremely compelled to write this, so bear with me.

**DAY 0**

 

You open your eyes for the first time. You suddenly understand languages that haven’t been spoken, sciences that haven’t been dreamed of, and machines that haven’t been invented. You feel the weight of something behind you and when you sit up from the floor, great and marvelous white and golden wings span out to your left and to your right. You look around at your surroundings. You are in a room that is dark, but you can see. You stand. You look at a glass wall and see yourself for the first time.

 

You are wearing a white linen garment tightened around your waist with a golden belt and your jeweled skin is radiating blue light – which, you understand, is how you are able to see. Your hair is a light blonde and hangs loosely to the end of your face. There is a fire in your eyes that you expect will never go out. You have a fierce countenance like lightning from a cumulonimbus cloud. Your wings are at least ten feet long and almost as bright as your skin. Suddenly, you hear an echoing voice from behind you.

 

You turn and see another; he is bigger than you and his wings are far more magnificent than you can hope for yours to be. His tender brown hair is fashioned carefully and a gold band is around his head. His jeweled skin emanates a beautiful and warm amber glow and you cannot help but revel in it. You speak your first words, then. “Who are you?”

 

“I, child,” The other speaks, “am the archangel Gabriel. You are an angel, little one. Our Father created you for a very special purpose. You are _chosen_.”

 

Your Father! You will forever be indebted to God – He has created you, and you are Holy. You experience passion, obedience, and love pounding through you. “Gabriel,” you say timidly, “What is my name?”

 

Gabriel studies you carefully. He walks to you and presses an amber hand to your aquamarine skin, and you can feel the radiance.

 

“Your name is Castiel.”

 

**DAY 1**

You cry when you see it.

 

 _Light_.

 

Your Father spoke it into existence and separated it from the darkness. The light, as He calls it, will be known as _day_ and the darkness as _night_. You and the other angels rejoice in the beauty your Father has created.

 

As evening rolls into night, you meet the angel Anael. She is older than you, but not as old as the archangel you met yesterday. Her hair is the same shade of blonde yours is, and the curls flow down to her back. Her skin is red like rubies. “You are enjoying being alive, I see.” You smile out of joy.

 

“Besides Him, there is nothing I love more.”

 

So it was then night. The first day has ended.

 

**DAY 2**

From Heaven, you can see it. You can see the liquid planets and the millions of separate galaxies, spread over billions of miles. You hear your Father’s voice and suddenly the planets are split in half – but not physically. There is a pale blue light on the one He calls Earth. Anael explains to him that it is called the sky, and was created on the other planets as well, just differently.

 

You relax and watch as He models the universe exactly as He wants. It becomes evening, and then night. The second day has ended.

 

**DAY 3**

God separates the water under the sky and forms dry ground called _land_ and calls the water _seas_. You exclaim in happiness and pride for your Father. Whatever He is creating down there in the vastness of space, you love it already. “It will be beautiful.” You say to an angel you meet named Balthazar. His hair is darker than Gabriel’s and his skin like moonstones. He is the same age as Anael, and you enjoy his presence.

 

“I agree, brother,” Balthazar replies. “It shall be glorious.”

 

You both watch and see as vegetation begins growing rapidly. Seed-bearing plants and trees on the land that bear fruit with seed in it according to their kinds appear on the land and are healthy and incredible. It becomes evening, and you bid your friend farewell for the time being, and then it is night. The third day has ended.

 

**DAY 4**

You are immediately taken aback when there is a different light source, hundreds and thousands of light sources, aside from God. There are millions of stars, varying in size, color, density, and shape, set down precisely throughout the universe. They are innumerable to any but God. There is a great star called the _Sun_ which is carefully placed so the planets orbit around it. It will provide light to these planets during the day, and when it is night, the lesser, pale white rock called the _Moon_ will provide it.

 

There is abruptly an amethyst hand on your shoulder and you turn in shock. Another angel, one whom you have never met, is smiling down at you. “Hello, brother. My name is Uriel. You and I are in the same Garrison. The angel Anael is our commander.” You nod. Anael is your friend, and she will make a wonderful leader.

 

“Hello, Uriel. I am Castiel. It will be an honor to serve with you in the name of our Father.” Uriel nods and agrees with his eyes.

 

“So, brother. What do you say we take a trip to Earth? We shall leave tomorrow.”

 

You are ecstatic, and you fly for hours upon hours into the evening and the night. You rejoice because the fourth day has ended, and the next day has come.

 

**DAY 5**

When you and Uriel arrive on Earth, you are astonished at the sight. “It is much more glorious up close.” You and your brother walk at the shore, where the sea meets the land.

 

Unexpectedly, the water begins to move forcefully and creatures leap from it. Amazing creatures with fins, gills, and smooth skin adept to watermove about accordingly and they are beautiful. A little creature flops around where the tide rolls in and you are careful not to hurt it. “Don’t step on that fish, Castiel,” Uriel says cautiously. “Big plans for that fish.”

 

You follow him in awe until you are farther inland, when you see them: beasts with wings and beaks that glide through the air and sit atop trees proudly. “They have wings, like we do. Only smaller and in so any different colors.” You grin as a widely colorful beast lands on your shoulder. Its beak is enormous and when you say, “Hello,” the bird says it right back.

 

“They can talk!” The wondrous creature flies away and Uriel chuckles at your naivety.

“This one can repeat phrases and words, yes, but most beasts cannot.”

 

You nod in understanding and when it is evening, you and Uriel return to Heaven. It is night and you cannot wait to see what your Father has planned next. The fifth day has ended.

 

**DAY 6**

Just as you thought the Earth could not get any better, He creates animals – beasts who roam the land with legs, manes, tails, and an extreme variety of shape, color, and size. There are microscopic little insects and enormous creatures as tall as trees. Balthazar says they are called livestock.

 

You are in awe of these beasts, but your focus quickly shifts to a different kind of beast. He has a similar build as you do only without jeweled skin and wings. He is like a smaller version of you. You tilt your head in wonder as God crafts the beast.

 

He is _mankind_ and his name is _Adam_. He is the first creature on Earth with a name, and so he names the other creatures who roam the planet. There are _fish_ and _lions_ ; there are _sheep_ and _parrots_ – the colorful bird. You pay close attention as Adam questions God why all of these animals have partners and he does not.

 

So as he sleeps, God pulls a rib from Adam and creates a _woman_ named Eve. She is beautiful – her dark hair goes to her waist and when Adam wakes, he has found her. He proclaims glory to God and kisses Eve. You feel a pang of something you don’t understand, and you brush it off quickly.

 

The garden where Adam and Eve reside with all of the animals is called Eden.

 

Evening comes quickly, and it settles into night. The sixth day has ended.

 

**DAY 7**

Your Father is resting. He is marveling at His creation and loves it. The angels, including you, are rejoicing in the universe and mankind as well.

 

The only angel who is not is called Lucifer. You have not said a word to him but he is cast down onto the Earth for disobeying. You have heard many tales about Lucifer. He was an archangel, like Gabriel and Michael. He was lifted up for his impeccable beauty and you shed a few tears in regret and loss for the loss of your brother.

 

Gabriel appears to you, then, and invites you to talk.

 

“Of course, brother. Isn’t this wonderful?” You say excitedly.

“Yes, indeed it is. Now, you remember when you were created, and I told you God has created you for a special purpose.” Gabriel states.

“Yes! How could I forget? I long for the day I find out what that purpose is, and how I can serve Him.”

“Today is that day, Castiel. Listen carefully, for this will come to pass as one of the most important events in history.”

 

You do as Gabriel says and pay attention to every word.

 

“Castiel, according to a prophecy spoken from God himself to Joshua and then to me, in many centuries in the future, there will be a man. He will be righteous. He will have eyes as green as emeralds and a past as dark as night, but he is righteous. This man will make a multitude of mistakes and destroy monsters to protect the rest of the world. In fact, he sells his soul to resurrect his brother, and this man will go to Hell.” You widen your eyes and part your lips to ask what exactly _Hell_ is, but Gabriel raises a hand. “You will understand. Anyways, the Righteous Man will be in Hell. There is no stopping that. There is much you have yet to comprehend and things you do not know and things I cannot tell you, but you, Castiel, will lead a Garrison into the fiery pit and you will raise the Righteous Man from perdition. You will save him so he, in turn, can save us all.”

 

There are many things you want to ask of Gabriel, and he seems to understand by the look on your face because then he speaks again. “Do not fear, Castiel. This is your destiny and you shall fulfill it. I believe in you.”

 

Gabriel leaves you to ponder, and you do. You spend the rest of the day flying around Heaven, trying to fathom the duty God has given you.

 

Whoever this righteous man is, you will save him. You make it your sole purpose under only loving God and mankind.

 

xx

 

You spend centuries going back and forth between Heaven and Earth until God says the only angels allowed to visit Earth will be Gabriel and Michael, for extremely special circumstances.

 

When God’s Son, Jesus, is born on Earth as a man, you watch from Heaven with awe.

 

The next few centuries you wonder why you haven’t seen Gabriel, and you miss him.

 

God hasn’t spoken in decades.

 

Anna has fallen.

 

Twenty-three years after Anna fell, you feel it.

 

You feel the burning desire in your veins to finally fulfill your task. Dean Winchester is in Hell.

 

It takes forty years (in Hell-time, of course) and many lives lost, but you manage to find Dean in one of the darkest pits of Hell, and you are burning with immense pain.

 

Your wings are on fire and they are burning off. You scream, and you _keep_ screaming, and when you lay a hand on Dean’s twisted soul, you are made new.

 

Your wings are recreated and crafted anew. They are thick, black, and as gigantic as before. However confused you are, you keep a tight grip on Dean’s soul and pull him out of the pit and into a casket buried six feet deep in the middle of Pontiac, Illinois. Dozens of trees fall. You heal his wounds and afflictions and carefully fix him. For some reason, your wings are as good as new – only darker.

 

It takes time to find a human vessel after you figure out you cannot speak to the beautiful man you have saved. You want to tell him the angels need him, that _God_ has commanded him to rescue him.

 

When you finally do, you tell him all of that, and you want things to be right. When Dean and his friend exit the building you meet him in, you turn and watch as he leaves.

 

Gabriel was right about the eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the verses I based the angels' appearances on: Daniel 10: 5-6, Matthew 28:3.  
> There are phrases and things taken directly from Genesis 1, which is where God creates everything.  
> Technically, according to the Bible, all of the angels were created at the same time, but my theory is that Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel were the first angels (archangels), and are much older than all of the other angels. Then the rest of them were created in the hierarchy of angels and it just went down the line. Castiel is supposed to be created just before God starts creating everything else.  
> One of my favorite headcanons is Dean recreating Castiel's wings in Hell after they burn away and creating them dark and black because he's been twisted into a dark soul in Hell and that's all he knows.
> 
> If anyone has any questions just ask :) Thank you so much for reading; I worked really hard on this.


End file.
